TannerCook100 as "Noah" (Camp Drama)
11:05 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 11:05 No. 11:05 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 11:05 No. 11:06 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 11:07 Main Antagonist. 11:07 <@TDIFan13> Super! Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 11:08 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TannerCook100 11:08 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 11:08 TannerCook100 has changed nick to Noah1 11:08 Cody3 has changed nick to Lindsay 11:09 * Lindsay sits by the campfire pit, filing her nails. 11:09 * Noah1 Noah approaches her and sits down beside her, glancing around to be sure none of the others are around. 11:09 * Lindsay doesn't notice Noah. 11:10 * Noah1 He gives a slightly annoyed expression and taps her shoulder, trying to get her to pay attention. 11:10 <@Lindsay> Oh. 11:10 <@Lindsay> Hi, Nelson! 11:11 Right, sure. Anyway, Lindsay, what would you say if I could buy you all the clothes, make-ups, and accessories you wanted? 11:11 <@Lindsay> ................. :-O 11:11 <@Lindsay> WHAT? 11:11 <@Lindsay> You could do that? :o 11:11 * Noah1 Noah motions for her to be quiet for him to explain. 11:12 * Lindsay zips lips. 11:13 I could and will, but I need your help. For the rest of this game, I want you to vote however I tell you. And if you should get voted off, you will give me your Jury vote. That way, when I win the money, I can buy you whatever you want. 11:13 * Noah1 smiles to himself, having no real intention of buying her anything, but knowing she'd be dumb enough to listen. 11:14 <@Lindsay> Wait. 11:14 <@Lindsay> So. 11:14 <@Lindsay> How am I supposed to do whatever you say when Heather says I'm supposed to do whatever she says? 11:14 <@Lindsay> I'm sooo confused. 11:15 You ignore her of course. When was the last time she offered to buy you nice things if you helped her win? 11:15 But don't tell her you're ignoring her. Just pretend like you want to listen to her, but do everything I say instead. 11:15 <@Lindsay> Ohhh. 11:15 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #Furnishment 11:15 <@Lindsay> So, I'm YOUR friend, not Heather's, right? 11:15 mode/#Furnishment Bigez by CD-TDA 11:16 Right. Just pretend to be Heather's friend when you're around her. Can you do that? 11:16 <@Lindsay> I can totally-- 11:16 Heather13 ~Heather13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #Furnishment 11:16 LINDSAY. 11:16 What are you DOING talking? 11:16 Why are you talking to him? You were supposed to wake me up an hour ago! 11:17 <@Lindsay> :o 11:17 <@Lindsay> Oh, s-sorry, Heather, I didn't... 11:17 * Noah1 turns to Heather and shakes his head to her. 11:17 Oh, I get it. This little... RAT... 11:17 Is trying to get you to ally with him. Nice try, Noah. Even Lindsay's not that stupid. 11:17 <@Lindsay> I'm not? o_o 11:18 Heather, Lindsay tried to wake you up an hour ago. You snored through all of her attempts, so she gave up like any mentally sane person would do. Lindsay is more intelligent than you give her credit for. 11:18 Lindsay? Intelligent? 11:18 Puh-leez. 11:19 That's like calling Owen model-thin. 11:19 Well, she was intelligent enough to side with you, doesn't that say enough? I was actually just talking to her about I could get on your good side and join your alliance for the rest of the game. 11:19 He would have to lose weight to even pass for plus-sized. 11:19 <@Lindsay> Wait! 11:19 <@Lindsay> You want to join OUR ALLIANCE? 11:19 <@Lindsay> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 11:19 <@Lindsay> Heather, please, please, please, let him join! 11:19 LINDSAY. 11:19 How does he know about our alliance? 11:20 Remember the key word to having a secret alliance? >.> 11:20 <@Lindsay> ... uhhh, alliance? :-/ 11:20 SECRET. -.- 11:20 * Noah1 glances at Lindsay, concerned that in trying to trick Heather he may have just spun Lindsay in a complete circle. 11:20 * Lindsay nods. 11:20 <@Lindsay> Oh, I get it. 11:20 <@Lindsay> Wait. 11:20 <@Lindsay> No, I don't. 11:20 Noah. 11:20 Poor, sweet, misinformed Noah. 11:20 You may join our alliance if you please. 11:21 But tell anyone about this and you are the next one off the island. 11:21 Got it? :@ 11:21 What Heather means to say is that I wasn't supposed to know about the alliance. However, I knew from the start of this game that Heather was in control and was looking for someone to get me on her good side. And yes, Heather, I understand. Only a fool would cross you. 11:21 Wow. 11:22 That was surprisingly easy. :D 11:22 * Lindsay jumps into the air and squeals. 11:22 * Lindsay hugs Noah. 11:22 <@Lindsay> Eeeeeeee, my new alliance-buddy! 11:22 <@Lindsay> Oh, I'm totally adding you on MyFace! 11:22 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 11:22 I'm going to go hit the shower., 11:22 * Noah1 is having a headache at the moment because he is aware that he's going to have to reinform Lindsay of their plans when Heather isn't around. Noah glances at up at her, not exactly hugging her back, but shrugging instead. 11:22 * Heather13 walks off. 11:22 Heather13 ~Heather13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #Furnishment [] 11:23 <@Lindsay> Wow, Noah! 11:23 <@Lindsay> We're alliance-buds now. :D 11:23 Lindsay, we already were alliance-buds. We just agreed to work together before Heather showed up. I had to lie to her so that she wouldn't kill you! 11:23 <@Lindsay> Ohhhh, yeaaaahhhh. 11:23 <@Lindsay> Wow, Noah. 11:24 <@Lindsay> You totally saved my butt! 11:24 <@Lindsay> Heather's never done that for me. 11:24 Which is exactly why you should be loyal to me instead of her, right? 11:24 <@Lindsay> I don't know what that word means, but I will totally do whatever you say. :D 11:25 <@Lindsay> Is this alliance a secret, too? :o 11:25 Yes, it must stay a secret. Especially from Heather. 11:25 <@Lindsay> Okay! 11:25 <@Lindsay> ^-^ 11:26 <@Lindsay> Oh, I can't wait to tell Tyler that I don't like Heather anymore. He'll be so excited! 11:26 * Lindsay skips off merrily. 11:26 Lindsay ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #Furnishment [] 11:26 * Noah1 shakes his head, hoping this doesn't ruin everything. 11:26 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 11:26 Noah1 has changed nick to TannerCook100 11:26 <@TDIFan13> That was really good, Tanner. 11:26 Alright and thanks. :) 11:26 <@TDIFan13> As custom to all auditions, we do have end notes for you. 11:26 <@TDIFan13> Which are basically things you can improve on. 11:26 Ok. 11:27 <@TDIFan13> It seems like you got the hang of the /me thing, which is great. 11:27 Thanks. 11:27 <@TDIFan13> Aside from that, the only thing I can suggest is maybe try responding faster. Towards the end you sped up but at the beginning it was a little slow. 11:27 <@TDIFan13> Remember that you don't have to say everything in one sentence 11:27 <@TDIFan13> Roleplay is a fast-paced game and therefore people tend to only say one sentence at a time 11:27 <@TDIFan13> for example 11:27 <@TDIFan13> "Yes @Lindsay" 11:27 <@TDIFan13> "I'd love to" 11:27 <@TDIFan13> you know what I mean? 11:28 Alright, I got it. 11:28 <@TDIFan13> Alright, awesome. 11:28 <@TDIFan13> So, I'll let you know on June 23 whether you got the part or not. 11:28 <@TDIFan13> Excellent work. :D 11:28 Alright and thanks. :D 11:28 <@CD-TDA> Yeah, great job! 11:28 Thanks. :D 11:28 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. 11:29 Ok, bye! 11:29 TannerCook100 ~TannerCoo@h109.12.20.98.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Auditions Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions